Oiled Up
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy and Evan have some baby oil fun after a of work. M/M Slash NC-17


**Title:** Oiled Up  
**Author:** dreamscarred  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Characters: **Randy Orton x Evan Bourne  
**Summary:** Randy and Evan have some baby oil fun after a of work.  
**Beta:** none all mistakes are my own, so please forgive me for any errors this was written years ago just felt like posting it for the hell of it.  
**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but I wish I did.  
**Author's Note:**I wrote this way over a year ago and never got around to post. I have a few more of these but am no longer writing for the wrestling fandom. However I am still a life long wrestling fan. Please enjoy these few left over fics I have.

"God I'm so wired after that Pay Per View!" Evan said filled with glee.

"Yeah it was a good one, we both had a match," Randy smiled at how full of energy Evan still was.

"Yep," Evan grabbed Randy's hand and squeezed it.

"Evan what is with you? Did someone give you like a million pixie sticks?" Randy said as the doors open.

"No, I'm just happy because it's the first time we've been together after a show in like a month and you're going to be on Raw too," Evan stopped. "Aren't you happy we're together on the road?"

"Of course I am," Randy responded as they reached their room door. "I'm just not showing it the way you are."

The door swung opened and Evan tackled Randy on to the bed unexpectedly. Randy winded felt Evan kissing and nipping at his neck. It took minute for Evan to notice Randy wasn't responding. "Are you not feeling this either?"

"No I am, but I need a shower," Randy tried to sit up as Evan walked away from him. "I stink with sweat and oil. I didn't get to shower after my match."

"Well I already showered because I had time after my match," Evan leaned back against a wall and folded his arms over his chest. "But I don't mind another shower."

"Well I have an idea," Randy got off the bed and walked over to his suitcase. "I'll get a quick shower and you get the bed all ready for when I get done so we don't have to waste any time."

"Alright," Evan said down hearted. "Randy random question, why do you use baby oil all the time?" he reached into Randy's suit case pulling out a bottle of it.

"Well it makes me look more tan, makes muscle definition stand out more, I guess it just makes things better," Randy shrugged.

"I see," Evan kept a hold of the bottle.

"Okay, I will be right back," Randy said taking his showering supplies into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Don't be long," Evan called back as he popped open a bottle of baby. "Let's see if this really does make things better."

Randy didn't waste too much time in the shower. He made sure all his important areas were scrubbed clean with body wash. Once out of the shower Randy checked his face in the mirror to see if his whiskers needed to be trim. Luck was on his side and it didn't need to be. Splashing on a little cologne that Evan liked the smell of he walked out in to the bedroom.

"What the…"

"What don't want me, you said baby oil made everything better," Evan was sitting on the edge of the bed his body covered in the slippery substance.

"Yeah, didn't I. I just wasn't expecting to see you covered in it," Randy stepped closer to the bed. "But I must say I like what I see."

"Really?" Evan leaned back. "Want some?" Evan ran his foot up Randy's leg.

"Cover me," Randy stood at the foot of the bed. Evan jumped off the bed and poured some oil into his hand. "Not like that, I want the oil that's on your body."

Randy helped Evan to his feet and held him into a tight embrace the oil transferring onto Randy. Evan laced his hands around the older man's neck pulling him down for a kiss. While they kissed Randy cupped Evan's ass with his hands lifting upwards slightly so Evan would take the hint. Hopping up Randy got a better hold as Evan wound his legs around Randy's waist.

Randy took a step closer to the edge of the bed, "Grab the bottle we're not done with it," Evan picked up the bottle from the bed just as Randy stepped up on to it. Randy lay Evan down on the bed and then took the oil from him. "Naughty boy, taking the new bottle."

"I wasn't sure how much we would need," Evan looked up at Randy lustfully.

"Yeah we could need a lot of this," Randy opened the bottle and dripped some oil on to his chest. Evan sat up and ran his hands over Randy's chest rubbing the liquid in. More liquid dripped onto Randy's lower regions and Evan's hands followed suit stroking the oil over Randy's hardening shaft and his ball sac.

Evan took the bottle from Randy and poured some oil into his hands before massaging it in to each thickly muscled thigh. "Want me to get your back?"

"No that is good," Randy was gripping his cock. "But I know somewhere on you that will need some more," Randy took the bottle and stepped off the bed so he was near Evan's feet.

"Oh yeah, where?" Evan said cockily.

"You'll see," Randy grunted as he grabbed Evan's ankle and pulled him across the bed. Evan made a small noise of protest as Randy put Evan's feet up near his shoulders exposing his entrance. "See now?"

"Yeah I do. You're lucky I'm flexible," Evan squirmed a little.

"Yes I am, and I love you for it," Randy took the bottle and coated his fingers. Extending his pointer finger he slid it in just to the first knuckle. "Is it hurting you?"

"Not at all," Evan gripped his knees trying to open himself more for Randy. Randy was slow with the first finger pressing it in and out making sure he saw no signs of pain on Evan's face. "Give me another stop worrying, you always worry."

"Yeah I do, alright then," Randy added the next finger holding them to close together slowly twisting them back and forth. Randy never told Evan but he enjoy the slow carefully route of preparation. Of course there was always times where he couldn't control himself and just had to dive right in but this wasn't one of those times.

Randy scissoring his fingers stretching Evan's hole so it would be able to accommodate him. Evan let one of his legs drop down to the floor and Randy took his other one and hoisted it up over his shoulder. Removing his fingers Randy gave Evan a look to see if Evan was ready for him. Evan nodded and Randy used more of the baby oil to slick up his shaft.

"God yes," Randy moaned as he slid in. Randy knew to wait before starting to move because Evan was reaching to him a sign that he needed a minute. So they waited until Evan gave him the signal to proceed.

Randy started slow just rolling his hips in slow waves Evan reaching his arms over his head just panting and moaning. Randy leaned down and flicked one of Evan's nipples getting a giggle from him and gasps of "Stop that it tickles."

Randy chuckled and began moving his hips faster gaining a few pleasant curses urging him onward. Randy slowed for a moment and grabbed Evan's leg that was on the floor. He wrapped it around his waist and started lifting Evan up into his arms not breaking their connection.

Walking so that Evan was facing the wall he moved forward so Evan was firmly against it. He began bouncing Evan up and down before leaning in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues met and swirled against one another as their bodies grinded together.

They stayed that way for as long as Randy could hold Evan up for before he returned them to the bed. This time Evan lay on his back in the center of the large bed with Randy's oil body covering his own. Randy picked up the pace this time and was slamming forward full force. Evan's cock was bouncing on his abs when Randy wrapped his hand around it.

"Yes, fuck, please more," Evan groaned as Randy pumped his shaft while his cock nailed his prostate. Evan knew he wouldn't last long he was hoping Randy would come first just so he could do something he had in mind.

Evan got his wish and pushed Randy off of him and onto his back once his orgasm calmed down a bit. Evan straddled Randy and started pumping his shaft until he came covering Randy's upper chest in his release.

"What was that for," asked Randy as his put an arm behind his head.

"I think you covered in me makes you look far better than the oil," he smirked.


End file.
